


Of Shovels and Shower Sex

by sinnerforhire



Series: Paws 'verse [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Disabled Character, M/M, Physical Disability, Service Dogs, Shower Sex, Snowed In, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: Jensen shovels snow for Sadie. Jared rewards him with shower sex.





	

The first thing Jared hears in the morning is Jensen’s voice. “Holy shit, we’re _buried_.”

Jared opens his eyes and looks at the window with the open blinds. All he can see is white except for a small amount of blue paint on Gen’s car. “Fuck. You and Gen are gonna have to dig a path off the porch for Sadie.”

Jensen frowns and scrubs a hand over his eyes. “Yeah, I guess we better.” He reluctantly rolls out of bed and pushes himself up to standing. “Should I knock on her door?”

“The shovel’s by the front door, if you don’t mind doing it.”

Jensen shakes his head. “She’s your baby, which makes her my baby by extension.” He stumbles forward and locates his discarded clothes, shoving them on as best he can in the pre-dawn darkness. “I expect to be rewarded for this.”

“How does a hot shower and a blow job sound?”

“Like heaven.” Jensen ties his boots and opens Jared’s bedroom door, which creaks loudly. Sadie’s head pops up, but Jared says, “Stay. Jensen’s gotta shovel a path for you first.” She settles back down with a soft sigh.

It takes about ten minutes for Jensen to come back to Jared’s room. Jared’s always stiff and slow in the mornings, and this one is no exception. Sadie stands by as Jared limps heavily to his chair, huffing and puffing like he ran a mile instead of hobbling a few feet to his wheelchair. Sadie joins him once he’s seated and he takes her out to the back door. 

Jensen’s already inside, working on untying and ditching his snow-covered boots. Sadie trots out between the walls of snow—they’re up to at least a foot by now—and does her business as fast as she can manage. When she comes back in, Jensen wipes her paws and towels the snowflakes off of her back and neck. Jared pats her on the head. “That’s my good girl. Get used to it, ‘cause it ain’t goin’ away anytime soon.”

Jensen sheds his wet hoodie and wipes off his own snow-soaked hair with a dry part of Sadie’s towel. “I was promised a hot shower,” he complains, but his tone is light and teasing.

Jared turns his chair around. “Come with me.” He wheels into the bathroom, Sadie at his side, and she pulls the shower curtain aside and turns on the tap. Jensen raises an eyebrow. “This is better than a hotel.”

“You only love me for my dog.” Jared grasps the support bar and pulls himself up out of the chair. Jensen pulls off his soaked track pants and t-shirt and hangs them on the hooks Jared usually uses for his pajamas, but since he’s not wearing any, they’re free for Jensen to use.

Jared adjusts the water temperature and carefully steps over the small lip into the shower. He sits down on his bench and allows Jensen to come in behind him. Jensen closes the shower curtain and leans against the side wall. “I was promised a blow job, too,” he says, a teasing lilt to his voice.

Jared reaches for Jensen’s dick and strokes it into full hardness. “I’m a man of my word,” he replies, guiding Jensen into place until the shower spray. With Jared seated on the shower bench, Jensen’s dick is at the perfect height for sucking. The hot water sluices over them both. thanks to the multiple showerheads, and Jensen’s looking warmer already. In fact, he looks pretty damn hot.

Jared takes Jensen’s plump, perfect cock between his lips and plucks a bead of precome from the slit. Jensen gasps and clutches the grab bar next to Jared’s seat. Jared wraps his stiff, barely functioning fingers around the base of Jensen’s cock for support and runs the tip of his tongue around the underside of Jensen’s cockhead. “Oh, yeah,” breathes Jensen, dropping his head back against the shower wall with a loud thunk. 

Jared laves a thick stripe down the shaft of Jensen’s cock and takes as much of his length into his mouth as he can. He slides his hand down to Jensen’s balls and starts to massage them, but he has so little strength in his fingers that it probably feels like nothing more than teasing. He pulls back on Jensen’s cock and starts to hum, and cups Jensen’s other hand with his ass to pull him forward. Jensen gets the message and starts to fuck Jared’s mouth. Jared’s glad Jensen is doing the majority of the work, because he’s getting tired already and he hasn’t done hardly anything. He’s never had a real adult relationship, so he had no idea how much energy and flexibility sex acts require. He’s not sure he can keep up this pace. 

Jensen twists his fingers into Jared’s wet hair and redoubles his efforts, and Jared just lets him do his thing. It’s not long before Jensen comes in his mouth and Jared swallows it all like a dutiful boyfriend. Jared draws back and lets Jensen’s now-softening cock fall out of his mouth. Jensen sags against the shower wall and tries desperately to catch his breath. Jared tries to hide the fact that he’s doing so as well.

Jensen leans down and captures Jared’s lips with his own. “That was incredible,” he breathes, lips brushing Jared’s with each word. 

Jared grins, determined not to let Jensen know how much that took out of him. “Anytime, Jen. Thanks for shoveling.”

Jensen straightens up and grabs the shampoo from the corner seat. “You want some help?”

“Love some.” Jensen lathers up Jared’s hair before tackling his own, and he somehow knows to grab the handheld shower to rinse Jared’s hair. 

He uses it on his own hair as well, and he moans with pleasure. “Man, that’s a hell of a massage.”

Jared grins. “I had to get it somewhere before you came in my life.”

Jensen barks out a laugh that echoes off the walls, a bright, happy sound that Jared’s never experienced but decides he wants to, every day for the rest of his life. Jensen then puts conditioner in Jared’s hair before using it on his own, and then seizes the soap and a washcloth and cleans Jared off totally before turning his attention to his own body. “You’re good at this,” says Jared with a grin.

“Figured I owed you one,” replies Jensen, grinning even wider than Jared. “This is the least I could do.” He sprays Jared down with the handheld shower and then hangs it back up, preferring to utilize the fixed heads to rinse himself off. When he’s done, he turns off the water and helps Jared to his feet. 

Jared steps out and pulls his towel off the rack. “There’s more towels in the closet,” he tells Jensen. Jensen reaches over, without stepping off the bath rug, and retrieves one. They both dry off, Jared more quickly than Jensen, and Jared sinks down into his chair with a sigh of relief. 

Jensen doesn’t miss it. “You okay?”

Jared nods. “Yeah, I just need a minute.”

Jensen frowns. “Was it—did I do something wrong?”

“No, you didn’t,” Jared assures him. “I’m just not usually this active in the morning.”

Jensen gathers his still-wet clothes and goes out into Jared’s bedroom. He tosses them in the laundry hamper and looks on with guilt as Jared stiffly climbs back into bed under Sadie’s watchful gaze. “Jensen, I’m fine, really. I just need to rest for a while.”

Jensen grabs a clean shirt and sweatpants out of his suitcase. “You want some coffee?”

“Love some,” answers Jared. “I’ve got French vanilla and caramel k-cups in the kitchen. I’ll take either.”

Jensen smiles. “Coming right up.” He pats Jared’s leg. “You just relax. I’ll take care of everything.”

Jared reclines in his nest of pillows and pets Sadie. “What do you think, Sadie girl—is he a keeper?”

Sadie woofs softly and thumps her tail on the wooden floor. “Guess that’s a yes.” He scratches behind her ears. “Which is good, ‘cause I agree.”


End file.
